


First Past the Post

by Slippery Kick (AceQueenKing)



Category: Tekken
Genre: Accidents, Age Difference, M/M, Marshall Law Must Never Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/Slippery%20Kick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul and Forest hook up during the tournament, but their usual luck winds up getting in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Past the Post

His first thought as Paul pushed up toward the handlebars of the motorcycle and kissed him was that this wasn’t anything like what he expected. He’d had fantasies of this moment – Paul forcefully claiming him with his mouth, possessing him with nips and bites – but the reality was totally, totally different. Paul kissed him softly as his beard tickled Forest’s chin, one hand reaching up to gently cup the younger man’s face. And then, blue eyes met brown and Paul smiled and Forest almost melted at how gentle and _nice_ Paul was.

Forest’s heart was beating so fast he thought he was going to fall off the still-running motorcycle they were barely sitting on at any second. This wasn’t the way he thought tonight would end, at all – if his father might have been angry with him for running off to join the King of Iron Fist tournament even after he’d told him not to, well…he definitively was going to kill him for this. But he couldn’t find it in himself to regret it. He had wanted this for so long.

And surely there were worse places to lose your virginity than a hastily pulled into shadowy alley in the middle of Japan, right?

“Hey, you ok, buddy?” Paul’s breath stank of their victory beers, but his rough hands showed no sign of any loss of coordination as they unbuttoned Forest’s fly.

“Ah, y-yeah,” Forest stumbled, as Paul’s fingers deftly reached in to give the younger man a few strokes of appreciation.

“Heh, good.” Paul separated from him for a moment, turning his attention downward to unbutton his own fly, and Forest felt a pang of guilt. He’d gotten so caught up in the rough fingers ever so gently touching him that he hadn’t given any thought to sharing. Paul, however, didn’t seem to mind, and gave him a downright _hot_ grin. “Ain’t through with you yet.”

Forest tentatively reached out a hand and grasped Paul, hoping that he could please him. He watched the older man bite back a groan and grinned in satisfaction. He could do this.

“You’re cute, when you smile.” Paul kissed him again as he leaned into Forest, gently laying him back against the bike. The bike purred and Forest could feel the vibrations of the engine against his skin. The sensation made him shiver, but not nearly as much as the feeling of Paul’s heavy weight settling on top of him, the unfamiliar hardness jutting into his thigh. He whimpered a bit as Paul groaned into his throat, which is the sexiest noise Forest thought he’d ever hear.

“Your dad’s gonna kill me.” Paul chuckled as he clutched Forest’s legs, pushing one against his hips. “Don’t think ol’ Marshall is gonna be happy with me after this at all…”

“W-worth it,” Forest grunted, and leans one leg down to restore his balance on the ground.

The engines suddenly flared, and with the roaring noise, the vibrations become almost unbearable. He moaned loudly against Paul, who had suddenly gone very still in his arms. Then it hit him.

Air.

He felt a sudden rush of air and barely had time to register Paul’s “Oh shit” face when he realized that he has not hit the ground with his foot after all.

Paul jerked away from him, fingers scrambling to the handlebars as Forest screamed in a way that had nothing to do with passion. The bike tilted, their combined weight sending it swerving into the street.

Paul swore under his breath as the bike took a severe right turn, hurtling both driver and passenger away from it before it ran, promptly, into the brick wall of the building across the street. There was a very loud noise as it collided with the solid wall that did nothing to calm Forest’s nerves.

Forest hit the ground hard and winced as blinding pain rushed into his ride side that he was relatively sure wasn’t just from the gravel. He tried to move his arm and found it hanging uselessly at his side. Shit.

He looked for Paul but didn’t see him in the dark.

A moan to his right, however, told him that Paul had survived.

With great effort, Forest stood up and surveyed the damage.

One broken arm – check.

Paul, moaning and clutching at his body in ways that Forest doubted had anything to do with his romantic talents – check.

A bike with, by the looks of it, some very intense assembly required – check, check, and checkmate.

 Forest sighed.

There were probably worse first time stories, but he was pretty sure he couldn’t think of one right now.

  


**Author's Note:**

> For a Jin fan, who persuaded me to get this out of my drawer fic.


End file.
